Book II: Fate's Repose
by GVLuver
Summary: This is the second book in the series, picking up where Fate's Fury left off. We begin with a glimpse into Vegeta's Kingdom, soon finding out that there were certain things never told to the new King, firmly shaking the foundation of his world once more. Loyalties are brought to light, one man's downfall soon turns into a chance for redemption, and another's chance at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Language!**

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 1

He watched blandly as another stepped forward, bending to one knee and stating their loyalty to the crown. He didn't pay them no mind, staring off into the distance, his chin resting on his palm, his fingers over his face. Another stepped forward, and he sighed. They were all fucking hypocrites. The whole lot of them! Vegeta silently sighed again, his body feeling drained. He glanced over, his eyes flicking to the right to look at the warrior beside him. Kakkarot stood beside his throne, frowning down at the Lords below them. Vegeta grunted softly. Apparently the man knew they were full of shit as well.

"Leave," he commanded quietly, cutting off one of the dark robed bastards.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before they started shuffling out, some glancing back at him with reproach shining in their eyes. He made note of those Lords, deciding to take care of them later.

Kakkarot glanced over at him. Vegeta ignored it, slowly straightening in his throne. A sigh left him, and he closed his eyes. Silence descended on the room, not even the breathing of the two warriors standing on either side of him reached his ears. A moment later he heard one of them hesitate.

"Sire," he heard off to his right.

Kakkarot. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his military commander. The man's brows were furrowed, his eyes troubled. Vegeta moved his head, facing forward again. The man appeared beside him.

"Are you alright, my King?" Kakkarot asked softly, worry shadowing his voice.

Vegeta's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing. He stood.

"I'm fine," he snapped, crossing his arms as he stalked down the steps. He quickly made it to the doors, banging them against the wall as he strode to the royal part of the castle. He felt Kakkarot and Bardock fall into step behind him, keeping a safe distance. His jaw clenched once more.

He turned when he got to his hallway, pivoting on the balls of his feet to glare at the two warriors. His muscles jumped along his arms, his eye twitching slightly.

"Leave me be," he commanded, his voice low.

Vegeta didn't wait for them to say anything, just turned and made his way to his room, the door softly closing behind him.

Kakkarot studied the Kings' chamber doors silently, his eyes narrowed. He saw his father glance at him, and looked over. He noted the worry apparent in the older warriors' eyes, knowing his were the same. They studied one another for another moment, before they both looked back at Vegeta's chamber doors.

Several seconds passed before Bardock turned and left without a word, leaving Kakkarot standing there alone. He studied the closed doors for several minutes, finally shaking his head and turning. He knew his King was grieving still. It'd been almost two months since they laid Gena to rest. Two months since the King moved back into his old chambers, not having stepped foot in the other part of the castle this whole time. Not going anywhere near Gena's old rooms.

Kakkarot sighed as he made his way down the stairs, his thoughts turning to his brother. Raditz was still M.I.A. The older warrior was still out there grieving also, not even a glimpse of him showing in the two months they had been slowly getting back to normal. As normal as anything could be right now, with their Queen gone. Kakkarot ignored the tightening in his chest, the feeling still surfacing whenever he thought of the woman. She had been an important part of their lives, claiming each of their hearts in her own way. The woman had been an important part of Vegetasei, which had became apparent as the days lengthened, her presence having somehow brightened a room whenever she walked in. Now the castle seemed dark, oppressed, the sadness blanketing every corner somehow stifling as the days turned into months, and it soon became apparent that nothing was going to fill that void they all felt.

Nothing could replace her light.

Kakkarot made it outside, briefly glancing around at the warriors sparring, some sitting in the red dirt, their faces troubled, brows pleated.

They felt it too.

He blasted off, making his way towards his home. To his wife and son. The tightening in his chest eased a little, thinking of them. He landed, quickly going through the door, feeling out both their energies as he made his way towards the kitchen. He paused in the archway.

ChiChi was standing at the stove, her back to him, stirring something in a massive pot. Her movements were slow, as if she was deep in thought. Gohan looked up from his seat on the floor, his face brightening.

"DaDa," the boy stated loudly, his arms waving madly in the air, wanting his daddy to pick him up.

Kakkarot obliged, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked down at his son. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, a sigh leaving his little body. Kakkarot glanced over at his wife, the small smile slowly slipping as she turned to look at him. Her sad eyes met his, a soft smile appearing at the sight of him. He walked over, bending forward to kiss her forehead. He closed his eyes, staying as he was for a moment before finally straightening. ChiChi's eyes filled, her face crumbling a little before she swiftly turned away, her breath catching.

Kakkarot didn't say anything, just walked over and sat at the table, settling his son on his knee. His tail came up and flicked in the boys' face, earning a giggle from the toddler. A smile appeared on Kakkarots' face, watching his son play with his tail. He glanced up, studying his wife for a moment before speaking.

"He's still the same," he stated softly, watching her back tense a little.

"Well what do you expect?" she asked softly, "he misses her."

"We all do," he heard ChiChi whisper, a sigh escaping her.

She finally turned, leaning up against the counter beside the stove.

They studied each other sadly, the silence lengthening. Gohan's happy giggling broke the silence, both of them looking down, watching their son play with his fathers' tail.

Their heads jerked up when the front door suddenly opened, listening to heavy footsteps cross the floor. Kakkarots' eyes widened a little when the large saiyan filled the archway, his face marred by a frown, his tail hanging limp behind him.

"Brother."

* * *

Vegeta watched the large saiyan slowly lower to one knee, his head bowing.

Kakkarot had come to him almost an hour ago, stating his brother had requested an audience with the King. Vegeta had almost dismissed him. Almost. Then he reminded himself, the warrior had been there when she died.

He had been the one to slay the man responsible for her death.

He deserved this.

The King's frown deepened, silencing the thoughts of that day as he slowly stood, taking measured steps down towards the saiyan. He lifted his head, focusing on the pillar on the opposite side of the room, trying his damnedest not to look at his mates body guard, kneeling before him.

The sight of him only brought memories to the surface, ones he tried not to think about. When he was trying his hardest to get through without showing any weakness towards his people. He silently cursed those bastards, dropping his gaze to the man's bent head.

Raditz tensed slightly, waiting with bated breath as the King stood before him, silent. He swallowed, closing his eyes. His muscles twitched slightly in surprise as Vegeta's voice cut through the silence.

"Why have you requested an audience with me?" the King demanded quietly, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Raditz noticed, keeping his head down, swallowing before pausing a moment, hesitant to speak.

"I..." he quietly sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly as he raised his head, meeting the eyes of his King. "I wanted to ask for your forgiveness."

Vegeta's eyes bore into him, making his teeth clench. He didn't look away, letting the King study him silently.

"For what?"

Raditz' eyes widened momentarily, staring at his King for a moment before blinking, snapping his mouth shut. He let his gaze slid away for a few seconds, briefly closing his eyes before meeting Vegeta's gaze once more.

"For..." he paused, his hands shaking slightly as he balled them into fists. "For not saving the Queen in time." Raditz could feel his throat closing, swallowing with difficulty. "For not being there for her when she needed me the most."

Raditz let his head fall, closing his eyes as his gaze fell to the floor. His hair drooped forward, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He waited for the blow that was sure to come, already deciding that he would accept whatever punishment the King doled out, knowing he deserved it. For not saving his Queen, for not...for not stopping his bastard uncle from killing her. For not saving the woman he had come to love.

Kakkarot and Bardock watched from either side of the throne, their faces marred with a frown. They watched Vegeta's frame tense with every word Raditz spoke, shooting worried glances at each other before focusing back on the scene before them. Raditz had his head lowered, his body slumped in defeat as he waited for Vegeta to punish him. They watched the King raise his hand, letting it hover over Raditz' head for a moment, before it started shaking. Kakkarot could see a muscle twitching in Vegeta's jaw, slowly swallowing. The Kings' fingers curled a moment later, forming a fist. Kakkarot and Bardock watched in tense silence, knowing they had no right to intervene, no matter what happened. They breathed a sigh of relief moments later, watching as Vegeta's arm fell, taking a step back from the warrior on the floor. The King turned, his eyes closing briefly before slowly opening them again, his gaze on the floor. It was silent in the throne room as they waited to see what the King would do.

"You are not to blame," Vegeta stated softly, still studying the floor.

Raditz' head shot up, blatant disbelief on his face. He slowly stood, staring at his Kings' profile silently. His hands balled into fists at his sides, his eyes still a little wide as he spoke.

"Sire," he said, only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"You protected her the only way you knew how. You did not want to bring her any necessary harm," the King paused for a moment, finally turning and looking over his shoulder. His eyes met the large warriors. "You annihilated the one responsible," Vegeta stated softy, "It is I who should be asking your forgiveness," he whispered, ignoring the surprised gasps from the other two.

"What?" Raditz whispered in disbelief, his eyes widening further.

Vegeta turned fully towards him, clasping his hands behind his back as he took a step forward. "I shouldn't have left her," he said, "I should have stayed to protect her. She was my mate," Vegeta swallowed loudly, never breaking contact with the massive warrior as he continued. "She was mine to protect. Not yours."

"But sire," Raditz paused, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "I was her body guard! It was my duty-"

"NO," the King stated loudly, firmly cutting the man off. A shadow of a smile graced his lips. "She knew," he whispered, looking away for a moment. Vegeta glanced back, noting the slight confusion in Raditz' eyes. "The woman knew what was going to happen. She wouldn't have been swayed, no matter what our arguments would have been," he stated, watching a slight smile appear on the warriors' face. They knew the woman could be stubborn, knew that she would have done as she pleased, no matter what they said.

Raditz swallowed, his lips turning down at the sides after a moment. He lowered his gaze, a tightening emerging in his chest once more.

"I still feel-"

"I know," the King stated, cutting him off. Raditz looked up, watching the King top the steps, slowly sitting back down in his throne. He met the gaze of his King, their eyes holding for several minutes.

"I know," Vegeta whispered once more, feeling a kinship with this third class warrior standing humbly before him.

After all, they had both loved their Queen.

* * *

Vegeta slowly made his way to his chambers a few days later, his brows furrowed, a frown permanent on his face as he turned the corner, going down his hallway. He looked up, pausing briefly at the sight of the large warrior leaning up against the wall, beside his doors. Vegeta swiftly marched forward, shoving the invisible mask over his face as he passed the man, grabbing the handle on his door.

"Sire," Raditz said softly behind him.

Vegeta paused, his jaw clenching slightly. "What," he asked, his voice coming out a growl.

There was silence for a moment before he heard shuffling behind him, and looked over his shoulder. Raditz had straightened up, his arms crossed over his massive chest, his tail wrapped firmly around his waist. Vegeta waited.

"May I have a word with you my King?" the warrior asked, his eyes narrowed as he gazed over Vegeta's shoulder, his eyes giving nothing away.

Vegeta faced forward again, not saying anything as he opened his chamber doors, leaving them open as he strolled through, walking up to the balcony windows and looking out. He vaguely heard Raditz slowly step in, softly closing the doors behind him.

"My King," Raditz said behind him. Vegeta grunted, keeping his gaze on the pane of glass in front of him, staring unseeing out the window.

"She asked me to give you a message," Raditz admitted.

Vegeta whirled around, staring at the warrior behind him for a moment. "What!?" he said harshly, taking a step forward.

Raditz swallowed, meeting the eyes of his King.

"I remembered, after...after our meeting a few days ago. It had slipped my mind when..." Raditz paused, looking away. Vegeta glared at him, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"What did she say?" he asked softly, waiting with bated breath, swallowing with difficulty.

Raditz closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his features for a moment before meeting Vegeta's eyes. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"She said," Raditz' brows furrowed, his eyes losing focus for a moment as he remembered that day, her last words. "She said...the word dragonballs."

His eyes widened as Vegeta's face darkened, taking a step back.

"WHAT!" the King roared, his power erupting out of him moments before he shot forward, his chamber doors flying open as he disappeared through them.

Raditz slowly turned, his eyes still wide as he stared at the cracked wood, speechless for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked the empty room, before slowly following his King.

* * *

Vegeta could feel the fury bubbling underneath his skin, his blood boiling. He couldn't stop his body ascending.

That's how pissed he was.

He roared again, bashing his foot against the golden inlaid doors, vaguely registering when they burst, pieces of wood and splinters flying everywhere. He scanned the room as he stepped through, his breathing erratic. He didn't glance back as he felt Kakkarot and Bardock appear behind him, Raditz soon joining his brother and father as they eyed their King, tense and waiting to see what he would do. Vegeta snarled as he felt the familiar ki move towards him, grabbing his father by the front of his armor when he appeared, jerking him forward until they were nose to nose. His lip curled as his fathers' eyes widened, showing his canines.

"What do you know about these dragonballs?" he snarled, his hand tightening a little more on his fathers' armor, listening to it crack.

The man tried to pull away, but Vegeta held him immobile, his eyes snapping. Hard, obsidian eyes met ones filled with resignation, Vegeta finally letting his father go, the man taking a step back. The former King adjusted his armor, clearing his throat. He avoided his sons' eyes for a moment before slowly looking up, regret shadowing his face. He hesitated slightly, crossing his arms.

"I don't know much son," he held up a hand when Vegeta snarled in outrage, "you must remember, Gena wouldn't tell me anything about them. She was very secretive about them, not letting anyone know their secrets. Not even you boy." The man eyed his prodigy, ignoring Vegeta's threatening step forward. "She never told you about them...did she son?"

It was silent for several minutes, the occupants watching their King warily. Vegeta's jaw was clenched, a muscle jumping in his cheek. His fists tightened at his sides, his tail snapping behind him. He glared at his father for a moment, his nose scrunched in anger.

"No," he growled out, narrowing his eyes on the man before him.

His father nodded slowly, sitting after a moment. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. "All I know," he began softly, studying the floor, "is that the namekians possess these magical balls-" he cut off as Vegeta snarled again, his eyes wide.

"I let them go!" Vegeta yelled, "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me about these magic orbs before I let those damn green beans leave!?"

"I didn't think about it boy-"

"Two _goddamn months!"_ the King shouted, his body vibrating with rage. "You had two motherfucking months to tell me, and you chose to keep silent!"

Nobody saw him move, a choked sound coming out of the larger man as Vegeta pinned his father to the wall, his hand clenched around the man's throat. Kakkarot took a step forward, only to stop. He was furious as well, but didn't want to see his King murder his father.

"My King," he said softly, noticing Vegeta's back tense even further.

They all took a step forward as the King began to speak, his voice deadly soft.

"You son of a bitch," Vegeta paused, his breathing slightly labored with the force of his fury. "When I bring her back, _you_ are not welcome here no longer," he stated, abruptly straightening, unclenching his hand. The former King fell to the floor, his body making a loud thud as it hit. Vegeta glared at the wall, not sparing his father a glance before turning a striding to the door. The warriors turned to follow him, presenting their backs to the former King, too...furious to trust their instincts and not beat the living shit out of the man. His deep voice cut through the silence, making Vegeta pause in the doorway.

"I don't know if they can bring her back!" the man stated, his voice croaking slightly as he coughed. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, the look on his face making the three guards take a step back, clearing the way if he launched himself at his father again.

Vegeta glared at his father over lowered brows, static running down his body in waves. He watched the man stumble to his feet, sucking in a breath before coughing again. The King curled his lip, his incisors flashing.

"At least I would have tried," Vegeta stated softly, his voice laced with the promise of death if anyone dared tried stopping him. He turned, his golden hair swishing against his back as he stalked away, leaving scorch marks on either side of the walls. Kakkarot glanced back at his former King, studying the man in contempt for a moment before presenting his back once more, his tail twitching behind him as he followed his true King. Raditz stayed immobile as his father and brother filed out, his eyes on the former King still trying to catch his breath.

A muscle jumped in his jaw, sucking in a breath through his nose, trying to calm his rage. He slowly let the breath out as he took a step forward, watching Vegeta's father raise his head. The man flinched slightly, the muscles around his eyes barely moving with the action. Raditz felt his tail snap behind him, keeping silent as the large man sank heavily into a seat, still rubbing his throat. He watched the former King shoot a glare at his blown doors, looking up at him for a moment before averting his gaze.

Raditz couldn't bite his tongue no longer, and spat the first words that came to mind.

"You fucking bastard!" he muttered harshly, his lip curling as his eyes snapped.

His former King snapped his head up, his features furious. "How dare you!"

"You have no right-" Vegeta's father stated loudly, only to be cut off as Raditz' tail wrapped around his throat. The man's eyes widened.

Raditz jerked the man off his feet, stepping closer to him, bringing them face to face. "Do you know what he's been going through!?" he asked harshly, his eyes molten. He felt the man's throat move as he swallowed, keeping silent.

"What we've all been going through!" Raditz shouted, loosening his hold on his former King's neck. The man hit the floor a second time, biting out curses, before quickly standing back up. He swung his fist towards Raditz' head, but the warrior jerked back, narrowing his eyes. The former King tried hitting him again, and Raditz moved, burying his clenched fist into the man's abdomen. A gasp escaped the former King, and he stumbled back, a small groan coming out of him. He lifted his head, glaring at Raditz.

The warrior settled his blazing eyes on the man, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

The former Kings' eyes widened, staring at him. "You love her," he stated softly, slowly straightening.

Raditz kept silent, glaring at the man in disgust for another moment before pivoting and stalking from the room, his tail flicking madly behind him.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 2

Vegeta went in search of his brother, not wanting to waste any time getting to the new namekian planet. He felt out the boys ki as he strode through the castle, missing a step when he located him on the far side. Opposite the royal halls.

Where her room was located.

He paused at the steps, looking up them for a moment before shaking himself out of whatever had come over him, and briskly started up the stairs. He froze at the top. The familiar sounds enveloping him, the sight of her doors, down the hall, almost made him turn around and leave. Vegeta clenched his hands at his sides, taking a deep breath before starting forward. His heart thumped in his chest the closer he got to her room, his eyes riveted to those set of doors. He half expected them to be thrown open any moment, the woman walking through to greet him with a smile. He faltered again, the image popping up in his mind, making him swallow. Vegeta let out a slow breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. He searched again for his brothers' ki, pinpointing it a moment later. He took a step in the direction before he froze, his eyes widening.

Why was his brother in the woman's room!?

Vegeta stood there staring at the old oak doors for a moment before squaring his jaw, marching up to them and flinging them open. His gaze zeroed in on his brother, slowly getting up from the bed, holding something in his lap. Vegeta glanced around before returning his gaze to his brother, narrowing his eyes. He slowly closed the doors behind him, crossing his arms as he walked across the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked harshly, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

Vegeta's brows furrowed a moment later when he noticed the desolate look in his brothers' eyes, his face slightly puffy. The boy looked like he'd been crying. He watched Tarble sit back down on the side of the bed, sniffling breaking the silence a moment later.

"Why are you crying boy?" the King asked, feeling a tightening in his chest as his brother raised sad eyes to his.

"She was like the mother I never had," Tarble admitted, briefly meeting Vegeta's eyes before glancing back down again.

Vegeta looked, studying the dress in his brothers' hands before looking away, swallowing. He didn't look over when Tarble began to speak once more.

"She was like...she was my sister and friend. She was my surrogate mother when I needed her to be, she was my big sister when I needed..." Tarble stopped, sucking in a shaky breath. "I miss her!" he squeaked out, his hands clenching around the dress in his lap.

Vegeta closed his eyes, listening to his brother softly sob over the woman who had, according to him, taken many rolls in his life. Vegeta swallowed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you care!?"

Vegeta's head snapped up at the question, staring at his brother. Tarble was standing beside the bed once more, the dress balled in one fist, his face set in fury. He took a step towards Vegeta when the man remained silent.

"Why don't you care that she's gone!" Tarble practically yelled. "Why...why do you act like you don't care!?"

"I do," Vegeta whispered, but the boy wasn't listening to him. Tarble slung the dress onto the floor, taking another step towards him.

"You don't!" Tarble insisted, his hands balling into fists. His tail started waving madly behind him, his eyes snapping. "You don't care!"

"I do care _goddammit_!" Vegeta suddenly exploded, his hands raising to his waist. "Do you think it's easy for me brother! Do you!"

Vegeta started pacing, his tail snapping furiously behind him as he went from the wall to the chair, back and forth. "You know nothing!" he snapped, looking over at Tarble in fury. "You know nothing of the pain I've been going through, having to watch my mate be _buried_! To see her die by one of my own! Someone I trusted!" Vegeta stopped, trying to get his anger under control as his power started rising. He vaguely noticed Tarble step back as static started racing down his body. His body began to shake, and he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.

"You know nothing," he stated again, his voice low. Vegeta let a few haggard breaths out, before lifting his head and meeting his brothers' eyes. "She was my mate," he said softly, his tail slowing to a stop behind him as he gaze around the room, not really seeing anything. "And before this week," Vegeta said, slowly looking back over at his brother, "I believed I would never see her again."

Tarble blinked at him for a moment, before his eyes went round.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, scrambling over to his big brother.

"What do you mean Vegeta!?" Tarble asked again when the King stayed quiet.

Vegeta looked around once more, before picking up the dress off the floor and setting it on a chair. He studied it for a moment before turning away, striding towards the doors.

"Come on," he stated firmly, "we have things to do."

Tarble ran after him, a little breathless with trying to keep up. "What do you mean big brother, when you said before this week? What happened!? What's going on!?"

Vegeta paused before going down the steps, turning his head away from the window on his right, when he realized that had been the one him and Gena had flown from, when he took her to see her sons. He turned slightly, studying his brother.

"I might have found a way to bring her back," the King stated softly, before facing forward and going down the stairs.

Tarble excitedly followed, shooting questions at him left and right the whole way to the throne room.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the ceiling, folding his hands behind his head. After a long meeting with the others, they had decided to forgo going right then, figuring morning would be just as good. After all, it had been a hell of a day! Kakkarot stated they would be better prepared with adequate rest. Vegeta hadn't said anything, seeing the wisdom in the man's words. They all knew he would rather be heading out right then, instead of waiting however long it would take them to get ready in the morning. They knew he would rather be holding his woman in his arms this moment, instead of waiting months before possibly getting to see her again.

Vegeta closed his eyes, swallowing passed the lump in his throat. He refused to think about the possibility of this not working. Of his fathers' words being true, and they couldn't bring the woman back. He felt his chest tighten, opening his eyes to gaze at the ceiling once more. His mind kept whispering to him not to put too much hope in those magical orbs, that it could be just a fickle dream of his fathers. Vegeta slowly let a breath out, turning his desperate thoughts towards more pleasant ones. He pictured the woman in his mind, could smell her scent wafting in his nose, the soft curves of her body nestled next to him. He sighed, almost reaching over to put his arm around her. But the phantom smells and feelings went away after a few seconds, just a memory that kept playing in his mind. Vegeta suddenly sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the bed. His hands clenched in the fabric of his pants, staring at the floor for a moment before getting up and striding barefoot towards his balcony. He flung the doors aside, stepping out. His gaze went to the moons shining down on them, studying them for a moment before blasting off, his trail disappearing within minutes. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the person following him.

* * *

He landed in a clearing, his brows furrowing as he walked to the boulders situated in the middle, vaguely registering that this was the same clearing him and Gena...when he had realized how he felt...Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, softly sighing. He leaned back, his tail unraveling and softly swaying behind him. His ears twitched a moment later, listening as someone landed a few yards away, near the tree line. He didn't look up, recognizing the damn energy signal.

A moment later footsteps echoed softly around the field, shuffling in the dirt as the person made his way towards the King.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked wearily, letting his shoulders droop somewhat.

He didn't give a rats ass if the man saw it. Should be leaving him the hell alone, dammit!

Vegeta heard the warrior take a breath, slowly letting it out before he spoke.

"I was worried, my King," Bardock stated softly, his feet shuffling in the red dirt as he moved to the opposite boulder, leaning his shoulders against it tentatively. He tail flicked behind him, the tip waving back and forth.

Vegeta finally opened his eyes, still pinching the bridge of his nose as he glared at the saiyan studying him.

"I've told you and your meddlesome family, I'm fine!" the King growled, his lip curling in agitation.

Bardock looked away, studying the ground as he nodded slightly. They stayed in silence for several minutes, before the sound of the warriors' voice had Vegeta opening his eyes once more.

"I know what you are going through sire," the older soldier whispered, his focus on something to the far left. Vegeta studied the man, not saying anything. Bardock finally looked over, meeting his Kings' eyes.

"I too lost my mate," he said softly, holding Vegeta's gaze until he looked away, clenching his jaw.

"I grieve for her still," Bardock admitted, shifting his gaze to stare up at the moons. He watched them rotate in the sky, soon hovering above them, the night lengthening as they stood in silence. Bardock looked back down at his King, not saying anything for several minutes. Vegeta had his eyes closed again, a muscle jumping along his jaw.

Bardock looked away when he saw the King open his eyes once more, wrapping his tail around his waist. He hesitated slightly before continuing.

"You are nothing like your father, sire," he stated, watching a small smirk appear on Vegeta's face.

"Yes," Vegeta said, his voice condescending, "the man's weak."

Bardock nodded slowly. "There is that," he agreed softly, "but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well, then what are you talking about dammit! I'm not going to sit here and play games all night," the King stated firmly, straightening from the rock and taking a few steps towards the lake, staring at it for a moment before turning away from it.

Bardock watched this, not commenting. He paused slightly before hesitating, swallowing. "May I speak frankly sire?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Thought you already were!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes as he studied the terrain around them. He finally looked over at the warrior still leaning against the rocks, an exasperated sigh coming out of him as he waved his hand, not saying anything.

"You are nothing like your father," Bardock repeated, "because he _needs_ companionship. You do not," he stated, watching his King eye him through narrowed brows.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

Bardock took a breath, letting it out on a sigh before continuing. "Your father...he needs the approval of others. He needs to know that he's wanted. The man craves attention," Bardock paused, studying his King. "You do not," he whispered, watching as Vegeta slowly walked towards him.

"I mean no disrespect sire," Bardock said quickly, noting the slight rise in the man's ki. "I just wanted you to know that we know how your father is, I served under him for years, as have my sons. But you sire...are so much more worthy of the title King."

He stopped, letting Vegeta study him through narrowed eyes, the man's tail swaying slightly behind him. Bardock swallowed, hoping he hadn't offended their true King.

Vegeta suddenly smirked, amusement shadowing his eyes as he held the warriors gaze. He looked away, something akin to peace settling behind his breastbone. It made him...more at ease to know he had the support of his people.

"I just wanted you to know that my King," Bardock whispered, after several minutes of silence passed. Vegeta turned, standing in profile to him, not saying a word.

A moment later the King grunted, finally looking over and meeting the soldiers' eyes.

"Do you all share this opinion?" he asked softly, watching the man slowly nod, never losing eye contact. Vegeta turned away once more, a silent sigh coming out of him.

The quietness of the night descended on them, neither saying anything for awhile.

"What was her name?"

Bardock's head jerked up at the question, having been studying the red dirt underneath his feet. He studied Vegeta for a moment, swallowing with difficulty as thoughts of his mate surfaced.

"Menolly," he whispered, closing his eyes as the familiar name passed his lips.

He opened them again when he heard the King grunt, meeting Vegeta's eyes when he looked over.

"Did she die a warriors' death?" he asked, his voice low. Bardock softly smiled, his eyes losing focus as he thought of the woman, and her fiery attitude.

"Yes," he whispered, taking a breath. "She lost her life in battle. When Frieza was still trying to overtake us, she got into a skirmish with some of his men. And I'm proud to say, she took out quite a few before she finally met her end."

He saw Vegeta's lips slightly move, not a smile, but not a frown neither. Bardock sighed, letting the memory of that day go, when he had brought home the body of him mate, Kakkarot only having been a cub at the time, Raditz a small boy. His thoughts turned to his boys.

"You know," Bardock suddenly said, gazing off into the distance. "Me and my clan have served under King Vegeta for centuries," he stated, his thoughts still on his sons. "We have served loyally in battle, never questioned our position in the ranks." He finally looked back over at his King, noticing Vegeta was watching him intently, his tail having stopped behind him. "But I've never seen such loyalty as my sons show to you sire," he admitted, "Those boys would do just about anything for you King Vegeta, and I do not blame them," Bardock stated softly.

"You have such loyalty from me as well," he stated, meeting Vegeta's eyes. Bardock stood, arching his spine to get the kinks out, slapping his tail to do the same, letting out a huge sigh before turning away.

"I would not want to induce the wrath of my sons," Bardock stated, only half joking. "Especially when it came to your Queen. Those boys take loyalty to a whole new level with her," he chuckled, glancing behind him.

Vegeta was still standing in the same spot, watching him walk away. Bardock stopped, not being able to make out what was in the Kings' eyes.

"Sire?" he asked softly, tilting his head a little. He stood still as Vegeta started towards him, tensing slightly when the man put his hand out.

But all the King did was lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, patting it for a moment before moving away. Vegeta met the warriors eyes.

"You have my gratitude," Vegeta stated softly, crossing his arms back and taking a step away from the man.

Bardock nodded, a small smile emerging on his face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "You tell anyone we had this 'heart to heart', I'll kill you," he stated softly, eying the man.

Bardock chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "O...Okay," he stuttered, a little apprehensive about the look the King was giving him. He averted his gaze, clearing his throat. He missed the amused smirk that appeared on Vegeta's face, turning away and taking a few more steps towards the tree line before blasting off, not looking back.

Vegeta watched him go, lowering his head after a moment and sighing, eying the lake for several seconds before turning away from it, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Soon," he whispered, thinking about the coming days. "Soon woman, you'll be back here, experiencing this with me once more," Vegeta stated softly, his heart thudding slightly at the prospect of seeing his mate again. Holding her in his arms once again, smelling the scent that only came from her, knowing that she was his, and always will be.

He ignored the still lingering doubt, that it could possibly be too late. That there really was no such thing as these 'dragonballs'...that he would never see the face of the woman that kept him from the brink of destruction, every damn day.

Vegeta blasted off, heading back towards the castle, feeling the soft rays of the moons shine down on him as he landed on his balcony, gazing up at them for several minutes, before going back into his rooms, softly closing the balcony doors behind him.

He laid back on his bed, taking the same position as before, on his back, his hands tucked beneath his head. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes, finally falling asleep, a soft smile gracing his features.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a small note! I decided that, in this universe, the otherworld you know in the regular DBZ series does not exist. I have decided to go in another direction entirely, one I hope will please all of you dear readers! ^_^ You'll be able to see what I have in mind coming up in one of the next chapters. Not gonna tell which one! You'll just have to read to find out!**

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 3

The throne room was bursting to the brink when Vegeta walked in the next morning, sudden silence descending as he made his way to his seat. He sat in one fluid motion, studying the occupants with narrowed eyes as it remained silent. He finally raised a brow when nobody spoke.

"Well," Vegeta snapped, "What was so dire that you had to delay my departure!?"

The saiyans below him eyed each other for a moment before shoving somebody to the forefront, the Lord swallowing loudly as he faced the King. Vegeta snorted, noticing the man shaking beneath his robes.

"Mmm my King," the Lord said softly, doing a half-ass bow before clenching his hands at his sides. "We..." the saiyan turned and looked at the people behind him before continuing. "That is...we all feel that it is not a good idea for you to leave."

Vegeta slowly narrowed his eyes, the obsidian black orbs shining in the morning light. "Oh," he said softly, "Is that so?"

The speaker's face went ashen at the Kings' tone, his tail quivering behind him. He glanced from left to right before speaking again. "W...we do not believe that Prince Tarble is fit to take over in your absence sire," the Lord swallowed, sucking in a shaky breath as Vegeta slowly stood. "We...He has not been trained in the ways of running a kingdom your majesty-"

"And how would _you_ know that?" Vegeta questioned harshly, taking the steps down and walking towards the Lord unlucky enough to be the speaker of the group. He ignored the way the others backed away from him, keeping a respectful distance. "Tell me," he demanded softly, slowly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How would you," Vegeta looked up, glaring at the others in the room. "Or any of these so called _Lords_ be privy to anything going on in these castle walls?"

Vegeta watched the man cowering in front of him, shaking and obviously terrified. He curled his lip in disgust, letting a scoff out as he turned and stalked towards the thrones, pausing at the top when someone spoke behind him.

"It would be better for you to appoint one of us as the person in charge while you go gallivanting through space!"

Vegeta froze, vaguely noticing Tarbles' eyes widening, sitting in the seat beside his throne. He could feel a burning in his chest, and slowly turned around, his face scrunching in fury. His knuckles cracked as his fists clenched at his sides, static running down his body.

"Gallivanting?" Vegeta said softly, his eyes riveted to the fat Lord who had the audacity to say those words to him. He slowly made his way back down the steps, never taking his eyes off the bastard. "Gallivanting!?" he snarled, moving before anyone saw him, grabbing the man and shoving him up against the wall, a large crack appearing as he slammed the fat body against the stone. He tightened his hold on the mans' throat, listening without a care as the saiyan gurgled for breath. He leaned closer, his voice deadly quiet.

"You dare question my actions," he brought his arm back, shoving the bastard into the wall a second time. Stone and rock fell, littering the floor as Vegeta snarled in outrage, flinging the man away from him. His chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths, trying to control his rage. He turned his head as the Lord was lifted off the floor by the scruff of his neck, his tail laying limp behind him.

Vegeta glanced at Kakkarot, meeting the mans' eyes before slowly moving his gaze to the one the warrior was holding. He met the terrified eyes of the Lord, the mans' gaze flickering from him to Kakkarot. When he felt like he could speak without roaring, he took a step towards them. Vegeta's face scrunched up in disgust a moment later as a puddle appeared under the saiyan, the mans' legs quivering. Kakkarot held him further away from him, his lip curling.

"You are disgusting!" Vegeta snapped, taking a step back. He growled low in his throat when the Lord whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Put him outside!" Vegeta commanded, his nose scrunching at the smell. "And someone clean up this fucking mess!" He stalked off, topping the steps once more to face the others in the room. Vegeta stayed silent as he waited for the chamber maid to clean up, Kakkarot coming back in once she was done. The man skirted the now clean spot, taking up his previous position beside the Kings' throne.

"Any of you have anything else you would like to say?" Vegeta asked softly, his eyes roaming around the room. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"The Prince, Tarble, as been thoroughly and adequately trained in the ways of the Kingdom. His position is not to be questioned. He will be left in charge for the duration of my absence. Now, if any of you would like to contest that, step forward so that I can take care of those who would dare question me."

Vegeta's eyes roamed the room, grunting softly as they looked away from his glare, before turning to look at his brother.

"You know how to handle these idiots. The Kingdom is under your protection from now until my return." Vegeta turned back, looking over the occupants once more.

"If I find out," the King stated loudly, "that any of my fellow saiyans have caused the Prince, my _brother_, any unnecessary hardship," he paused, narrowing his eyes, "You will answer to me on my return," he stated softly, letting a low growl out before leaving the room, not looking back.

Kakkarot and Raditz eyed the occupants as well, narrowing their eyes on them before looking back at Tarble. Bardock stepped up to the boy, kneeling and bowing his head.

"I will stay here, and help you young prince," the warrior stated softly, glancing up when Tarble stayed silent.

The boy was beaming, almost giddy. Bardock raised a brow.

"Wow," the boy breathed out, "my first loyal subject!"

Bardock slightly scowled at "loyal subject", smirking a moment later at the light in the young saiyans' eyes.

"Yes," he said, amusement shadowing his voice. "I will protect you the same as my King."

Tarble jumped up, intent on running towards the saiyan as he stood. Bardock gave a short jerk of his head, coughing a little as he narrowed his eyes. The boy stopped, practically jumping from one foot to the other.

"That's not how a prince should act," Bardock stated softly, only loud enough for the boy to hear. His lips twitched a moment later when the boy cleared his throat, straightening his spine and clenching his hands into fists at his sides. The boys chin came up, his jaw hardening.

"Better," Bardock chuckled out, crossing his arms and glancing behind him. His eyes narrowed at the saiyans watching, analyzing them. He turned back to the young man, blinking as memories of another young prince came to his mind, making him sigh.

"I will help you sire," Bardock stated, "but you must remember. _YOU_ are the prince. None of these warriors behind me have a right to question your decisions."

He waited for Tarble to nod firmly before continuing.

"They will try to overshadow and intimidate you Tarble," Bardock paused, taking a step closer to the boy. "You have to get in the same mindset as Vegeta. Your older brother. The King."

Tarble nodded again, and Bardock grunted. "And kill if necessary," he stated firmly, watching as the boys' face whitened slightly. Bardock sighed again.

He was gonna have his work cut out for him!

* * *

Vegeta stood firmly beside the ship, keeping his arms folded as he waited for the mechanics to check the space craft out, making sure it was ready for flight. He grunted, looking over when Kakkarot appeared beside him. He looked forward again, studying one scientist as he came down the ramp, bending to look under the hull of the ship, his brows scrunched slightly.

"Bardock's staying," Vegeta said, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Kakkarot nodded beside him. "So he knows I've appointed him as my chief adviser?"

"Told him last night sire," Kakkarot stated firmly, wrapping his tail around his waist as he turned to look at his King. "But I didn't tell Raditz what position you've appointed him. Didn't know if he would be...happy about it or not."

Vegeta grunted. "Just tell him and get it over with," the King demanded, sighing through his nose. "I'll not have any of my first class warriors going around still thinking that they're_ third_ class!"

He heard Kakkarot hesitate beside him, the man letting out a slow breath after a moment. "I wanted to thank you sire-"

Kakkarot cut off as Vegeta held up a hand, finally looking over at him and meeting his eyes. "You and your clan have earned it." The King turned away once more, looking away as he murmured the rest. "And I'm sure my mate will be ecstatic," Vegeta mumbled, avoiding the man's gaze. He missed the knowing smirk that appeared on Kakkarots' face, before the warrior turned and left without saying another word.

Vegeta focused on the ship once more, ignoring the slight flush he could feel on his face, clearing his throat and scowling at nothing. He was becoming too damn soft!

Shit!

* * *

They left within two hours, stepping up into the ship without a backward glance. Kakkarot listened to ChiChi softly sob behind him, the woman holding their toddler son in her arms, his hand in hers, showing the little demi-saiyan how to wave bye-bye. He looked out the massive window in the cockpit, watching his wife hug their son to her as they took off. Tarble and Bardock were standing beside her, Bulma with her own child on the other side. The young prince was practically jumping up and down, waving madly. Kakkarot felt an amused smirk spread across his face, shaking his head slightly. His father was going to have a hell of a time with that one.

The boy was nothing like his older brother!

He took his seat beside the King, waiting for them to exit their planets' atmosphere before getting back up. He noticed the King scowling at him, his eyes narrowing.

"What is the matter sire?" Kakkarot asked softly, clasping his hands behind his back. Vegeta studied him through narrowed brows for a moment before speaking.

"Why couldn't you have just transported us there, instead of traveling through space in this old piece of junk!?"

Kakkarot silently sighed, briefly closing his eyes before focusing on the man in front of him.

"I told you my King, I cannot reach that far as of yet," he stated, listening to the King scoff and turn away.

"Well then what good is that technique if you can't use it when you need it the most?"

Kakkarot didn't say anything, silently thinking about the battle with King Cold and Cooler. It was needed then, but he knew what his King was talking about. Vegeta wanted to hurry up and get to Namek, to use the dragonballs to bring his mate back. Kakkarot swallowed, feeling disappointment swirl up in his chest at the thought of his King having to wait three months before they even made it to the planet, before he could find out for sure if these 'dragonballs' could bring the woman back or not.

"Have you told the man yet?"

Kakkarot jerked to attention, his focus coming back to his King as the man spoke.

"No sire," he stated, watching the back of Vegeta's head as he shook it.

"Go then dammit! What are you waiting for!"

The saiyan warrior turned and left without another word.

He found his brother in his room, slowly unpacking his bag laying on the bed. Kakkarot watched the man for a moment, slight confusion shadowing his face at the seeming...melancholy blanketing his older brother. He leaned against the door frame, listening to Raditz softly sigh before glancing back at him.

"What?" Raditz said, his voice laced with weariness. Kakkarot raised a brow.

"What's the matter brother? I thought you would be happy to be going," Kakkarot asked quietly, pushing off the door frame and entering the man's room. He leaned against the wall as his brother remained silent, the larger saiyan staring at the far wall before turning towards him. Kakkarot tilted his head at his brothers' odd behavior.

"You know what she told me a week before she died," Raditz said softly, crossing his arms. Kakkarot stayed silent, watching his older brother. Raditz sat after a moment, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "My Queen told me that I've already found my mate," he raised his eyes, meeting Kakkarot's gaze before continuing. "It was just a matter of making my way to her."

"What does that mean?" the younger saiyan asked, his brows furrowing.

Raditz suddenly jumped up, his tail thrashing in agitation. "I don't know dammit!" He started pacing, crossing his arms. "I have no clue what the hell she meant by that! I've been racking my brain ever since, trying to figure out what the woman meant. But I haven't come up with one fucking thing!"

Kakkarot watched his brother pace, his tail flicking behind him as he thought about his brothers' words. He shook his head after a moment, completely befuddled.

"Hey brother," Kakkarot waited for his brother to stop pacing and face him before continuing. "Our King has some news he wanted me to relay to you," he watched Raditz raise a brow, agitation still shadowing his face. Kakkarot hesitated briefly before stating his news. "He has appointed you his second in command," Raditz' eyes bugged, "and he has taken away our third class status, and granted our clan first class."

It was completely silent in the older saiyans' room as the man digested this, still staring at his younger brother. Kakkarot smirked at the shocked expression on his brothers' face, stepping forward to pat his shoulder before strolling out, whistling a quiet tune. He made his way to the lower level, feeling his Kings' energy signal down there. He sighed, hoping the man was up for a good spar.

If not, this was going to be one long, boring ass trip!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's a filler, but still think it's an important one. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm in the process of moving so...hopefully it won't be too long before I update again. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Repose: **_**The act of resting or the state of being at rest; calmness; tranquility**

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 4

Vegeta sat back in his chair, staring out at the expanse of space. He vaguely registered Kakkarot and Raditz' energy below, both appearing to be in an intense sparring match. He turned his attention away from the occupants of the ship, instead focusing on the jumbled thoughts running through his mind. He closed his eyes, letting memories surface, ones he'd been keeping at bay all these months.

He felt a small smirk grace his lips as he thought of the woman's smile, her infectious laughter. How she seemed to be the only one to truly make him laugh, loud barks of joy when he least expected it. How she was the only one to see him truly smile, and not just amused smirks or sneers he used on everyone else. Vegeta swallowed hard, memories of their last night together surfacing. She had seemed almost desperate for his touch, not wanting to leave his arms the whole night, curled up beside him as close as she could get. His hands curled around the arm rests, remembering the feel of her silky curls sliding through his fingers, the touch of her soft skin underneath his lips, the sound of her gentle sighs in his ears. Vegeta's mouth went dry, his tail tightening around his waist. He let a sigh out, slowly opening his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, his brows furrowed as he let his mind drift, just remembering his time with his mate.

Vegeta jerked to attention as he heard his two guards walking back towards the cockpit, their low voices reaching his ears. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms as the door slid open behind him. Vegeta scowled at the window as Kakkarot sat in the chair beside him, Raditz taking up the one behind his brother. It was silent for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"We were just remembering some fun times we had with the Queen," Kakkarot stated softly, lifting his long legs and resting his feet on the console. Vegeta scowled at him, kicking them off. The taller saiyan didn't say anything. The King averted his gaze as they both looked over at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You've been doing the same," his military commander stated softly. Vegeta tensed, clenching his jaw for a moment.

"Yes," he stated, not elaborating.

He listened to one of them grunt, both standing after several minutes of silence.

"Are you hungry sire?"

Vegeta finally glanced over at the tall saiyan, meeting Kakkarot's eyes for a moment before looking forward, grunting slightly.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as they left, his hands tightening around the arms of the chair once more, his eyes closing. He winced as a pain shot through his chest, gritting his teeth before standing. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, watching them move closer to the green planet before turning and stalking out of the control room.

* * *

They landed on the planet a few days later.

Vegeta stepped out of the ship, Kakkarot and Raditz right behind him. He paused for a second at the sight of someone standing at the bottom of the ramp, waiting on them. He narrowed his eyes.

The namekian bowed, straightening before speaking.

"Welcome King Vegeta. It is good to see you again." The green man's eyes moved to the warriors behind him. "As well as you Kakkarot. And you Raditz."

Vegeta grunted, still eying the man who seemed to be wearing namekian warrior clothing. He slightly scowled. He seemed to have learned something about them from the woman after all. The King frowned, finally stepping on the soil of the planet he had granted this unusual race.

"How did you know we were coming?" Vegeta asked, his voice commanding as he tried to keep his suspicions under control. He raised a brow when the namekian slightly smiled, amusement in his eyes.

"Our father, Guru," the man stated, folding his arms.

"Should have known," Vegeta grumbled, looking over the terrain before focusing on the namekian warrior once more. "So I take it you know why we're here?"

The green man did smile at that, his eyes lighting up. "Yes," he stated firmly, nodding his head. He turned, glancing at them over his shoulder. "Now if you'll follow me, our father has a few things to discuss with you."

He lifted up, waiting a moment as the saiyans did the same, before blasting off, heading towards his creator and mentor. The namekian swallowed, focusing on the enormous energy coming from the three behind him, hoping his father knew what he was doing.

He pressed his lips together, keeping silent, thankful that at least they were under the protection of the man flying close on his heels.

The Saiyan King.

* * *

They made it within a half hour, the namekian warrior leading them through an enormous opening on the side of the dwelling, stopping for a moment before opening the doors leading to the old sage's throne. He opened the door wider when the robust man gestured for them to come in, the saiyans tentatively stepping through, stopping only a few steps into the room. Vegeta furrowed his brows, watching the old namekian breathe before speaking.

"Come forward, the King of Saiyans," Guru said softly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Vegeta took a hesitant step forward, his tail flicking in curiosity behind him. He wasn't sure why he was apprehensive about being there, but figured it had something to do with this seeming inferior race holding the possible key of getting his mate back. Of dashing his hopes and sending him back to the bottomless pits of hell, or seeing what he's been secretly dreaming about for months come true and actually having something happening for him that would make him...happy. Vegeta swallowed, furrowing his brows.

Guru's smile widened a little, and he raised a hand, palm facing the King. "I know why you're hear King Vegeta," the namekian stated, "I wanted to inquire about your motives before you started your journey."

Vegeta scowled, studying the large namekian. "I've already started my journey! What do you call going through space for three long months-"

He cut off as Guru shook his head. "Your journey has yet to begin, my boy," he stated softly, waiting a moment before speaking again. "To use the dragonballs, and grant your heartfelt wish, your intentions must be pure."

Vegeta didn't look back as his guards stepped up behind him. He stared at the large framed namekian, trepidation going through him. Was him wanting his mate back selfish? Considered impure? He swallowed, keeping his face impassive as he glared at the oracle.

"So!" he snapped, keeping a tight reign on his fears. "What does that mean!?"

"It means that you will have to be unselfish in your requests," Guru explained softly, "If the wish you desire does not harm others, the dragon will be able to grant your request. If the opposite is true," the old namekians voice softened, "then he will never grant it."

"Well what does that mean!" Vegeta asked loudly, exasperation shadowing his voice, his tail whipping behind him. "Will this dragon grant my wish or not?"

Guru was silent for several minutes, before a sigh came out of him. "You'll have to summon the dragon and find out," he stated, not the least bit fazed when the saiyans shouted their agitation.

"What!?" the King snapped, stalking away from the large man, stopping at the massive window along one wall. He narrowed his eyes as he watched their sun slowly sink behind a large hill in the distance, the planets' bright blue moon moving into the sky.

"Vegeta."

The King turned at the namekians' use of his name, slowly walking back up to him. He sighed in frustration, keeping silent as the namekian began to speak.

"I am sorry for not being able to give you a definite answer. I cannot make the decision for the dragon to grant requests, but I can give you some guidance." He looked over at the namekian warrior who had flown them there, watching the man straighten as Guru waved him over. "Nail here will take you to see the keeper of the dragonballs, Dende."

Vegeta felt himself relax, knowing the little namekian healer would be with them should something happen. At least he would have someone of this race with them that he actually knew.

"Dende will help you locate all seven dragonballs," the large namekian stated a moment later.

All three saiyans stared at the large green man.

"You're telling me," Kakkarot finally spoke, his voice laced with disbelief, "that these magical balls are scattered throughout this _planet_!"

They all groaned as Guru nodded, missing the amused quirk of his lips before he masked it.

"If you wish," he said softly, "I have lodging available in preparation of your arrival, should you need it."

Vegeta nodded his thanks, grunting before following Nail out of the namekian throne room, going towards the door indicated as his. He closed it behind him, leaning against the wood as a loud sigh came out of him, his tail drooping behind him. He clenched his hands at his sides, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall, instead muttering an expression his mate used all the time when she thought she needed higher intervention.

"God help me."


	5. Chapter 5

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 5

She slowly walked through the field, letting her hands gently glide over the flowers, the stems reaching her thighs. A soft smile appeared on her face, feeling the silky texture beneath her fingertips, bending down every now and then to smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of the nectar in their center. She let a contented sigh out, loving the feel of the nice cool grass under her feet, running through her toes. Her head tilted back, studying the bright blue sky for a moment before closing her eyes. She let herself fall back, landing softly in the flowers, their petals fluttering around her as she let another satisfied sigh out.

_Hey sleepy head!_

She raised up, popping her head out above the flowers, looking around. Petals danced around her, falling out of her hair as she looked around again.

_Come on, hurry up!_

She climbed to her feet, lifting the folds of the white dress encasing her body, her bare feet flying over the green grass as she made her way to the woman kneeling by the waters' edge. She made it within a couple seconds, meeting the woman's shining eyes as she lifted her head. She watched the woman send her a beautiful smile, looking back down into the water. She followed her gaze, a soft smile of her own appearing as she watched the image of a man for a few moments.

_He finally made it._

They looked at one another, both smiling in happiness before focusing once more on the image in the water. The man muttered something. She silently chuckled.

_He used my expression!_

She sat back, a contented sigh leaving her at the sight of the strong man. She closed her eyes a few minutes later, letting herself fall back onto the soft ground.

_Do you really think he went all that way just for me?_

She felt the woman lay beside her, and she opened her eyes, looking over at her. The woman met her gaze, an amused expression on her face.

_Of course he did, he loves you!_

She felt happiness warm her body, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked down, studying the folds of her dress for several minutes. She finally got up, slowly walking back through the field of white flowers, the woman falling into step beside her. They frolicked through the fields for awhile, finally coming to a stop and linking their arms together. They both stayed in step for several minutes, until she came upon a different section of water, slowly lowering to her knees and leaning over to gaze into it. The man's image wavered into existence, his intense features making her heart thud intensely. She sighed, running her finger above the water, tracing his jaw. She felt the woman lay a hand on her shoulder, staying silent.

_I love him too. _

She swallowed, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she watched the man's face, pain etched into his features, his eyes closed. The image wavered once more, disappearing as the tear fell from her cheek, splashing into the crystal clear water.

_I never got to tell him how I felt._

The woman squatted next to her, and she laied her head on the woman's shoulder, feeling her put an arm around her shoulders. She glanced at the water once more, but the man's face didn't emerge.

_Do you think I'll get to tell him how I feel? Will I ever see him again?_

The woman hugged her shoulders, standing and pulling her to her feet. They started back through the vast fields of flowers, wrapping an arm around each others' waist. The woman lightly bumped heads with her, the woman's tail ruffling her hair.

_Of course!_

She glanced at the woman, noting the conviction in those dark eyes, the small smile on her face. She sighed, looking away from the all too familiar features.

_After all,_

She looked back, smiling as the woman smirked.

_My sons' not a quitter!_

* * *

She laied her head down on her knee, her head turned sideways, watching the water as it rippled before her eyes. She absently ran her fingers over the soft grass, feeling like velvet under her fingertips as she watched the image of the man, a contented sigh leaving her just at the sight of him. She closed her eyes as images that seemed to come from years in the past floated through her mind, the sense that she lived these images, were a part of that world, stayed with her long after they faded, nothing else surfacing as she refocused on the water, her eyes half closed as she watched the man's image.

_If you're not careful, that can become addictive._

She lifted her head, looking behind her at the woman strolling up to her. A small smile graced her features as she settled her head back on her knee, listening to the woman settle beside her.

_I won't. I just needed to see him._

The woman nodded beside her, her tail flicking before wrapping around her waist. She glanced over at her, a soft smile appearing as the woman seemed as entranced by the image in the water as she was.

_Seems like you can't tear your gaze away either._

A teasing light entered her eyes, softly grinning as the woman looked over at her. The woman silently sighed, slowly shaking her head.

_My son grew up to be a fine man._

She studied the woman for a moment, finally furrowing her brows as she looked from the image of the man, to the woman settled beside her.

_You haven't seen him?_

The woman beside her was quiet for a long time, seeming to contemplate something before closing her eyes.

_It became an obsession of mine._

The woman opened her eyes, looking over and meeting her gaze. She bit her lip, glancing at the fading image of the man before returning her attention to the woman slowly standing.

_I stopped, after what seemed like years of looking into the images the water provided. _

She watched the woman swallow, turning away from her.

_I did nothing but watch my son. I finally quit looking as he hit adolescence, not wanting to intrude so much on a growing man._

The woman folded her arms, silently sighing before looking over at her.

_It became an obsession. Me watching every moment of every day, until finally HE reminded me. _

She looked away, nodding softly. She stood after a moment, falling into step beside the woman, giving her time to herself.

_I wouldn't have been able to do a better job._

She looked over at the woman, quirking a brow. The woman softly smiled at her, embracing her in a loving hug.

_I couldn't have chosen a more suitable mate for my son if I tried!_

She flushed, a pleased smile appearing on her lips as they continued walking, both soon frolicking through the white flowers, both carefree as they enjoyed the sanctuary HE provided.

_I can't wait to see him again!_

She glanced over, watching the woman smile at her, before they both fell back, landing softly amidst the petals and grass underneath them, letting peaceful sighs out as they gazed up at the endless blue skies.

* * *

They were sitting in one of the fields, absently running their fingers through the petals beneath them, quietly chatting with each other, when they felt it.

A dark presence.

Both women slowly stood, watching as a dark cloud gathered in the distance. A moment later someone appeared before them. Her eyes widened, taking a hesitant step forward as the man's gaze landed on her.

_My lady._

She studied him, noticing the agony in his eyes, the grief etched on his face.

_Please forgive me._

She didn't say anything for several minutes, hesitating once more before taking another step forward. The man's eyes saddened even further, his shoulders drooping as his tail swayed softly behind him.

_I did not make the wisest decisions. I regret the things I did while alive._

Her face softened, her hands clenching in her dress as she studied the man.

_We all make mistakes, it's just a matter of learning from them._

The saiyans' eyes studied her for a moment, the barest hint of a smile appearing on his face.

_I have learned my lesson. But I will not have the chance to correct them._

The man closed his eyes as she lifted her hand, softly patting his cheek for a moment before taking a step back. She watched sadly as the saiyan choked back a silent sob, his eyes overflowing with regret.

_I wish I could take it back._

She sent him a small smile of understanding, softly nodding her head as the man looked away from her in shame. She glanced over as a dark void opened up behind him, appearing on the ground. She swallowed, taking a step back at the malevolence seeped out of the gaping hole. She looked back up at the man, letting him read the sorrow in her eyes, the acceptance of his apology. She watched him slowly turn, stepping up to the void. He looked over his shoulder, meeting her eyes.

_Please_

She studied the warrior as he spoke, the beseeching look in his eyes making her swallow.

_Please tell me you forgive me. Give this warrior a small gift of peace to know his Queen forgives an unforgivable act._

She held his gaze for a moment, before slowly nodding. She watched as relief flitted over his features for a few seconds, before turning away from her, slowly stepping down into the cold, dark abyss. It closed over his head, disappearing within seconds as if never existing.

_Goodbye Turles._


	6. Chapter 6

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 6

Vegeta scowled, reigning in his temper as he glared at the old namekian.

They were at one of the villages, the elder watching over the others refusing to hand over the dragonball. The King growled in frustration, walking off before he did something he might regret later. The only thing stopping him from blasting the man was the off chance that the dragon would see it as hostile, and not grant his wish. _Dammit!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a loud sigh out as he listened to Dende try to negotiate with the old green man. They argued quietly for several minutes, their words reaching the saiyan Kings' ears.

"...I am not helping that tyrant..."

"But sir, he only needs it for a short time..."

"...I do not care that he granted this world to us! He has ulterior motive! I know it..."

Vegeta snarled at those words, pivoting on the balls of his feet and stalking back towards them. They both looked up as he approached, ignoring the way the elders' face seemed to lighten. He grabbed him by the front of his clothing, raising the namekian off his feet until they were nose to nose.

"I do not give a _shit_ about you or anyone else on this fucking planet!" the green man winced at his use of profanity. Vegeta stared him down, his obsidian eyes glinting in outrage. "I only care about getting that damn ball, and making my wish so that I can go home! Got it green bean!?" Vegeta snarled as he let the man go, the namekian hitting the ground with a loud thud as he turned and stalked away from him.

Dende sighed, softly shaking his head as he helped the elder to his feet.

"Please," he pleaded softly, meeting the older namekians gaze as he looked over. The elder closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before studying the saiyan King a few feet in front of him.

"The others have consented the use of their ball?" the elder asked softly, noticing Dende nod beside him. He narrowed his eyes, analyzing the hardened warrior in front of him before grunting, turning and going into his dwelling. He hesitated slightly before picking up the magical orb, glancing once more out the window at the man before making his way outside again. He paused beside the small healer, handing the ball to the boy.

"Guru knows of this?" he whispered, eying Dende when the boy nodded again, flicking his eyes to the saiyan standing with his back to them, his body tense.

"Keep the creator in your thoughts boy," he quietly requested, never taking his eyes off the warrior as Dende walked up to the man, handing the ball to him before blasting off, both disappearing within seconds.

The elder sighed, closing his eyes once more before shaking his head, going back into his home.

He felt the boy was going to need all the prayers he could give.

* * *

They made it back to elder Guru's within a few hours, Vegeta laying the large ball next to the other five. He stepped back, eying the things before glancing over at Raditz, who was watching over them. Raditz was eying them as well, skepticism in his eyes. How the hell were these things supposed to bring his Queen back!?

He slowly shook his head, lifting his gaze to his Kings' before going into the large dwelling behind them. Vegeta followed, after eying the orbs once more, understanding the warrior's doubts. He had the same ones. These were the orbs his woman told him to gather? These were the so called 'dragonballs', ones his father lost his crown over!? Vegeta silently sighed, making his way towards what they deemed the 'kitchen', a small room with just a table. There was a large basket with different kinds of fruit in it, along with a jug of water.

The King sighed in relief, before eying the stuff, not even sure if some of it could be deemed "fruit". He picked an oval shaped piece up, studying the burnt orange color for a moment before sniffing it. He shrugged a moment later, taking a bite of it, slowly chewing as he studied the rest of the offering. He decided not to be too picky, knowing these namekians had little to offer in the ways of nourishment. They only drank water, after all. He grunted, grabbing a large hourglass shaped piece out of the basket before pouring himself some water. He threw the core of the fruit into what him and his fellow saiyans dubbed the 'trash bin'.

This namekian race didn't have anything remotely resembling what they regularly found on his home planet, instead having to improvise for the sake of him and his comrades. Vegeta grunted, eying the thing in his hand, the same shape and color as an eggplant. He took a tentative bite, spitting it out a moment later, throwing it back into the basket. He curled his lip at the taste, eying the blood red meat of it before washing the taste off his tongue, gulping the water in one swallow before leaving the room, heading back outside. He was greeted by the small namekian boy, perched on one of the balls, his hands resting in his lap.

Vegeta grunted in greeting, before blasting off, heading towards his ship. He kept his mind purposely blank as he flew, not stopping until he reached the island, studying the structure for a moment before heading into the ship. He crossed his arms, taking his time going through the narrow halls. He paused at his chamber doors, staring at them for a moment before slowly stepping in, the door closing behind him. He looked around before laying on his bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Vegeta stayed like that for awhile, letting his thoughts wander, mostly towards the woman, before closing his eyes, letting himself succumb to a weary sleep, sighing as his body finally relaxed.

* * *

Kakkarot and Raditz flew side by side. They were headed towards the uninhabited part of the planet, searching for the last dragonball. The elder Guru had informed them a while ago that the last orb was stashed away from the others as a safety precaution.

So if anyone came looking for them for nefarious reasons, they would have a time finding all seven.

Raditz pinched his lips, his eyes narrowing as they flew over what seemed like the same damn landscape.

Trees and islands. Trees and islands.

He scowled, letting a burst of strength out and going a little faster. He felt Kakkarot do the same, the man not commenting on the increased speed. Raditz glanced down, his lips twisting.

Did the fucking landscape ever _change_!?

He moved his gaze back in front of him, not saying anything as they flew over a massive body of water before going over more blue grass and trees. He followed his brother as they descended, landing softly moments later and looking around.

"I could not live here," were the first words out of his mouth, meeting his brothers' amused gaze before glancing around.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Kakkarot stated softly, walking over towards the edge of the land, where the water lapped at the ground. He crouched down, splashing water on his face before standing back up. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere, much to Raditz' displeasure.

"You gotta be kidding me," Raditz muttered, curling his lip at the never changing flora. If he never saw blue grass and green sky again, he would die a happy man.

Kakkarot just sent him an amused expression, before turning and studying the terrain. They started walking around, slowly combing over the obvious spots they assumed a ball that size would be hidden. After not coming up with anything, they searched deeper, Raditz diving into the water while Kakkarot explored a massive cavern. After several hours of searching, and coming up empty handed, they decided to take a break, sitting on the ground and leaning up against a wall of dirt.

Kakkarot pulled out an oval shaped piece of fruit, offering Raditz one. He shrugged when the older saiyan curled his lip, shaking his head with a sound of disgust. Kakkarot ate while Raditz stayed silent, his eyes roaming over the terrain. The massive saiyan narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure this is the location, Kakkarot?" Raditz asked, eying a large bird that landed in a tree a few feet away. His mouth watered. He hadn't had meat in a few days, and that bird was starting to look like one tasty morsel. He swallowed, tearing his gaze away to look at his brother, resisting the urge to just blast that damn thing and eat it. He didn't want to jeopardize his Kings' chance of wishing his Queen back.

Kakkarot threw the core away, starting on another piece and chewing slowly, his eyes roaming the landscape.

"Pretty sure," he said a moment later around a mouthful of food, his jaw working as he ground the fruit before swallowing. He took another bite, flinging the rest away before standing. He stretched his arms over his head, his tail snapping softly behind him, working the kinks out.

Raditz stood with a sigh, his tail wrapping back around his waist as he crossed his arms. "Let's continue searching then," he stated quietly, sending one last look back at the tree holding the bird before turning away, making his way towards the other side of the island. Kakkarot fell into step beside him, both scouring the terrain before heading to the water again. They both dove in this time, each taking a side and working their way back towards one another.

Raditz swam further down, narrowing his eyes when he thought he saw a glimmer down below. He moved closer, his arms moving slowly on either side of him as he paused, watching for that sliver of light again. He waited for several minutes before he saw it a second time, speeding towards it before it faded completely. He felt Kakkarot moving towards him, but didn't take his eye off what he suspected to be the last dragonball, a few air bubbles escaping as he went down further, a little surprised the bottom was further than he thought. Raditz narrowed his eyes, finally reaching the ocean floor just as Kakkarot appeared beside him, both grabbing for the shiny object at the same time. They both jerked on it, but the thing wouldn't budge. They tried for several minutes to dislodge it, glancing at each other when it didn't give an inch. Raditz finally pointed up, air bubbles continuing to escape passed his lips as he shot up, gasping for air once he burst through the surface of the water.

Kakkarot appeared beside him, doing much the same thing. They both sucked in breaths for a few moments, before looking at each other.

"This is bullshit!" Raditz snarled, feeling like hitting something as he made his way back to shore.

His brother grunted, following him. They both raised their knees, resting their arms on them as they rested on the shore, letting the water run out of their uniform, dripping from their hair. The sun dipped, and they watched the sky darken, both letting frustrated sighs out.

"Well," Kakkarot said, standing and ringing water out of his tail. "We can't do anything with the sun down. Let's head back to the ship and find some substantial food, something that won't leave a bitter taste in my damn mouth."

Raditz stood, silently agreeing as they took off. He glanced behind him, studying the island that held the key to getting his Kings' mate back, before turning and catching up to his brother. They didn't speak the whole way, keeping their thoughts to themselves as they neared the ship, both letting out relieved sighs when they felt their Kings' energy relaxed and in the state of unconsciousness. Vegeta was calm, asleep.

But for how long, once he realizes they didn't have any luck getting the dragonball?

Raditz swallowed, slowly following his brother into the saiyan ship.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like the journey so far? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 7

The woman watched the scene in the water, glancing over to make sure her sons' mate was still asleep. She returned her focus to the rippling image, a soft smile appearing on her face as she watched Bardock spar with her youngest son.

The boy dodged a kick from the seasoned warrior, before slamming the wall from a punch to the chest. She winced, biting her bottom lip. She took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off Bardock as he helped the boy up, his mouth moving.

_He must be advising my son._

She glanced over at the younger woman, smiling to think that, once her son wished the woman back, she would have grand-babies to look in on soon after.

_If my oldest would hurry up! Why is he waiting to get his mate with child?_

She pondered that for a few moments, watching the scene change, both the seasoned warrior and her youngest son marching through the corridors she knew so well, entering the throne room. She silently sighed. She used to hate that room! The boy took a seat in the throne, Bardock standing vigilant by his side. He would lean over towards the older warrior every few minutes, as if seeking guidance. It warmed her heart to witness such transactions, tears blurring her vision. She sniffled quietly, glancing back over at the young woman a few feet away.

She was still asleep.

The woman watched the scene change in the clear water, studying the close up of Bardock as he spoke, his brows furrowed, his mouth set in a grim line. She absently wandered what they were discussing, noticing the Lords in the background, angry or frustrated expressions on their faces. Now that was one thing she did not miss. Having to deal with those pompous, fat, good-for-nothing men who shouldn't even call themselves saiyans. Most of them had glorified notions of themselves, while the others were true to the crown, they never presented a backbone when it was needed.

She sighed, waving her hand over the water and letting the image fade.

She glanced back at her oldest sons' mate, watching the woman sleep, biting her lip. Should she just tell her, or let her find out on her own? She swallowed, quickly waving a hand near the water and watching the scene unfold. Bardock and Tarble seemed to be in a serious discussion, the boy sitting on the side of his bed, the older warrior standing a few feet away, his hands clasped behind his back, his tail waving slowly behind him. She felt tears prick again, quickly wiping them away.

She knew her mate had never shown the kind of attention the seasoned warrior was displaying, not having either held Vegeta or Tarble when they were born. She swallowed, remembering back. The only thing the man did was come into the room after delivery, took note that they were boys, grunt, then leave. He only showed mild interest once they started walking, then started sending them to different tutors to to be trained to run the kingdom.

After that, the man was more obsessed with gaining power than making sure his sons were taken care of properly. Lowering the status of the Lords, which didn't bring them further favor, of course. The King had went out, from dawn until dusk, sparring with any who seemed near him in strength. He had been a powerful man. She could admit that now.

But there had been one thing that he had loathed more than anything, the one thing that the man had envied about her since the moment of their marriage.

She was blood royalty.

He was not.

She had always remained higher in status than him, even though he had became King and his word was law. She had still been respected more, looked towards for guidance, and always revered first.

Alesander had always hated her a little for that.

The man desired strength. Wanted to be respected and feared all at once. The man had no boundaries when it came to giving himself more power. He had always striven to be more. More powerful, more respected, more feared.

That's why he tried to make the alliance with Frieza.

It still made her skin crawl, her spine shivering when she thought about her husband trying to hand over their oldest son as payment for immunity against that tyrant.

That's when she had drawn the line.

She had used her status over him that day, refusing to budge no matter how much he threatened, how much he tried to reason with her about how well _off_ they would be once they had the lizards' defenses on their side.

Power.

That's all the man thought of...and she knew deep down, that the man was a coward.

She sighed softly when she thought of it. Alesander had been basically wanting to hide behind the lizard tyrants' skirts, so to speak. He believed they would have ultimate power and strength with Frieza by their side, but she had known the truth.

She wasn't blinded by the hunger of more strength. She had plenty of her own, and had no desire to give up her oldest to gain more. She stared at the image before her, thankful that her youngest son had not been tainted by the old man's bitterness. Oh, yes. She had been watching what he was doing, capturing other planets and enslaving the inhabitants.

She softly shook her head at his stupidity. At his vain attempt to capture what little 'influence' he had over the empire before he was overthrown.

She had seen that coming as well, thankful that Vegeta had stepped in when he did, stopping the total downfall of the whole kingdom.

She glanced at the boys' mate, watching as the woman slowly sat up, resting on an elbow and yawning. She quickly waved a hand over the water, dispelling the image of Bardock and her son.

She made her way to the younger woman, settling beside her and clasping her hands in her lap. She waited for her son's wife to sit up, looking over at her and hesitating for a moment.

The young woman raised a brow in question, covering her mouth once more as she yawned again. She reached over and ran her hand over a white flower bud, watching the older woman who had become a mentor since she came here.

_I wanted to thank you for giving me such a detailed update of the Kingdom and my sons._

The young woman sent her a soft smile, letting her hands fall into her lap, shifting on the soft ground for a moment.

_Your welcome. _

She glanced out at the water, watching the river flow over small rocks, the rushing sound floating through the air relaxing. She returned her gaze to her sons' mate, studying the woman for a moment.

_Do you know much about the former Kings' life?_

She watched the woman slowly shake her head, curiosity appearing in her eyes. The woman smiled, looking for all the world as if this was the most exciting thing she had heard in a long time.

_No. Can you tell me!? What was he like before I knew him!?_

She swallowed, looking away. She looked back at the water, wishing she could take one more glimpse before divulging the secrets she had kept for a long time. She took a deep breath, glancing over at the expectant look on the young woman's face.

_Well, did you know that Alesander-_

_Who's Alesander?_

Her lips quirked, watching the young woman's brows furrow a little.

_The former King. My husband. _

_Oh._

She glanced at her hands, taking a deep breath.

_You know he was not born of nobility, right?_

She peaked over, watching her son's mate shake her head before continuing.

_I'm the true blood, not the King. He married me to gain the power that he wanted._

The young woman swallowed, her face softening.

_I'm sorry._

She closed her eyes, a small smirk appearing a moment later as she grunted.

_Don't be. I had come to terms with it long before I died. I just figured I would give you a glimpse of why he is the way he is. _

The young woman nodded, leaning forward in anticipation.

She hesitated before continuing, biting her lip.

_He was a first class soldier, and finally won my parents approval after months of courting. _

She stared at her hands as she remembered, a frown marring her face.

_But your heart was set on another. Wasn't it?_

She looked over, a little surprised at the young woman's insight. She softly smiled at her a moment later, nodding her head.

_Yes. I was in love with another, but my parents wouldn't allow a 'royal' to fall so low as to marry a third class._

She let a silent sigh out, just thinking of the 'could-have-beens'. They both sat in compatible silence for awhile, just listening to the soft sway of the breeze through the fields, smelling the sweet nectar of the flowers. They both took deep breaths, both taking in the smell of nature surrounding them. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall forward a little as she swallowed.

The young woman laid back beside her, her arms spread out over the grass, a contented smile on her face.

She looked up at the sky, studying the deep blue and the blinding white clouds. The stark whiteness didn't hurt her eyes, like it might have when she was alive. She drank it up, trying to let her mind settle before she looked over at the young woman once more.

_Please don't think ill of me once you've heard the rest. _

Her sons' wife sat up, sending her a soft smile of reassurance. Her face was open, nonjudgmental.

She held the woman's gaze as she began to speak.

_The man wanted nothing but power, and he wasn't above using me or anyone else to try to obtain it. _

She returned her gaze to her lap, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. Thoughts of that old life surfaced, and she let out a small sigh, wishing things had been much different than they turned out to be.

_Alesander didn't really care for no one other than himself, Vegeta and Tarble included. He only paid attention when it suited him, and even then he did a half ass job._

She looked over at the younger woman.

_You are aware of how he is now._

She waited for the woman to nod before continuing.

_He has not changed. The man is the same as he was then. He was not my desired mate, and my parents knew that. They just did what they thought was best, so that the blood line did not get...tainted. _

She didn't feel any bitterness or anger towards her parents. She knew they did what they thought was best. She just wished they had at least given the man she loved a chance.

But she had the last laugh.

_While Alesander was busy accumulating power, I became close to the man I had favored above all else. Even though he wasn't the same status as me, I didn't see the barriers that my parents saw. I only saw a good man, one that was so much better than the one my parents had me mate to. _

She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

_I want to tell you something. You can choose to keep it to yourself, or inform whoever you wish upon your return to the living world. _

She saw the young woman nod out of the corner of her eye, her eyelids fluttering closed for a moment before she looked over at her, holding her gaze.

_There were many turmoils in my life that led me to make certain decisions. Ones that I do not regret. I am thankful for the time I had, for the people that I had the pleasure of knowing in my lifetime. But there is something I want to tell you, something that might change your view of specific individuals later on. _

The young woman held her gaze, her focus steady on her as she took a deep breath. She felt worry shadow her eyes a moment later.

_Please don't judge me or anyone else after you listen to what I have to say._

The young woman held her gaze for several minutes, before slowly nodding her head.

_I promise._

She took a deep breath, swallowing with difficulty.

_You know how I said I got close to the man I loved, even though we weren't mated. _

She waited for the young woman to nod. She took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. What the heck. She was just going to come out and say it.

_Tarble is not the Kings' son._


	8. Chapter 8

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 8

Kakkarot glanced at the King flying beside him. Vegeta hadn't been too happy when they relayed the news. They hadn't had any luck getting the last dragonball. At least, not without more help. He looked forward again, watching as the sun rose over the horizon, the cool air of the night still filling his lungs. He felt his brother beside him, neither of them speaking.

They flew for awhile, over much of the same terrain Raditz had been cursing out the day before. He followed his King when the man descended, landing softly on the island of dirt and grass they had flown to the previous day. Kakkarot watched Vegeta stalk to the edge of the island, gazing down at the water lapping at his feet.

"It's down there?" the King asked, not turning.

Kakkarot narrowed his eyes a little, slowly following.

"Yes," he said softly, once he'd came within a few feet of Vegeta. The man didn't say anything after that, just narrowed his eyes, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"Try again," Vegeta commanded, his voice low.

Kakkarot and Raditz studied the water, before they both sighed in resignation, jumping in a moment later. Kakkarot felt his tail quiver, his skin tightening at the shock of cold. He shivered, noticing his brother was having the same reaction before they both quickly swam down, catching sight of the dragonball within minutes. They both repeated the same actions as the day before, both grabbing it and pulling. The damn thing wouldn't budge. Raditz floated back a moment later, putting an arm out in front of him, his palm facing forward. Kakkarot's eyes widened, and he hurried over to him, grabbing the man's wrist and squeezing.

Air bubbles burst out of Raditz' mouth, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at his younger brother. Kakkarot flung his head side to side as best he could under water, meeting his brothers' eyes. Raditz jerked his hand away, shooting him another glare before quickly moving towards the surface, his long mane of hair floating like a dark cloud around him.

Kakkarot watched him, feeling a sigh travel up his throat. He tamped it down, a few air bubbles escaping before he followed his brother to the surface. He burst out of the water, sucking in a welcoming breath before catching sight of his brother, a foot away from him. His head snapped back a moment later, a grunt coming out of him as Raditz' fist connected with his jaw. Kakkarot snarled, flinging his arm around his older brothers' neck and dunking his head.

They thrashed in the water for a moment, before a voice cut through the noise, making them pause.

"What are you, a bunch of kids?"

Both saiyans looked over, their eyes narrowing simultaneously at the namekian standing at the waters edge, his gaze unwavering on them. Kakkarot slowly moved forward a little, glancing towards his King.

Vegeta had his back to them, standing a few yards away at a different part of the waters' edge, studying the sky. He didn't turn, even when the namekian spoke. Kakkarot eyed the man for a moment, noting his relaxed demeanor, before flicking his gaze back to the green warrior standing in front of them. He heard Raditz move to his side, feeling his energy increase slightly.

"Who are you?"

Kakkarot held the namekian's gaze, the green warrior's eyes boring into him. They listened as the wind rustle the leaves of the sparse trees, fluttering the cape the namekian had hanging off his shoulders.

"The name's Piccolo," the namekian finally stated, his deep voice floating over the water.

Kakkarot and Raditz eyed the man for a few more seconds, before finally moving towards the edge of the island, keeping their movements slow. Just because they hadn't encountered hostile members of the race, didn't mean there weren't any. They lifted themselves out of the water, their gaze never wavering from the sturdy looking namekian before them. Kakkarot crossed his arms, a deep frown on his face. Raditz was in similar stance, his eyes narrowed, his lip curled a little. Silence descended on them for several minutes as they studied one another, neither relenting in the battle of wills that seemed to be taking place.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, his gaze finally moving towards the water, studying the spot the two saiyans were at a few minutes ago.

"What were you doing?" he asked, his voice still that same deep cadence, almost soothing with the sureness that blanketed it.

Kakkarot studied the man for a moment. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, watching the namekian slowly move his eyes back to him, his pitch-black gaze almost as unnerving as the Kings'. Kakkarot didn't look away, allowing to the man to assess him in the morning light.

"This is my planet, my home. I believe I have the right to know if someone is desecrating it," Piccolo stated, moving his gaze to Raditz, then behind them, towards their King.

Raditz let out a sound of disgust, stepping up beside his brother, glaring at the green warrior before them.

"Stupid namekian!" he spat, his lip curling. "If we were doing any such thing, you would have felt it already," Raditz stated softly, a small sneer appearing when Piccolo's gaze turned towards him.

Piccolo's brows narrowed, his eyes flashing for a moment. His lip curled back in response to the massive saiyans' animosity. They glared at each other, distrust and dislike blanketing the island.

Kakkarot chanced a glance back towards Vegeta, noticing the man hadn't turned, hadn't even given any indication he heard what was transpiring. A brow rose on his forehead. The King still seemed to be studying the horizon, watching the sun move up in the sky. Kakkarot grunted. Apparently the man was going to leave the squabble to them. He turned back towards the namekian, letting out a small sigh.

He elbowed his brother in the side, not even glancing at the man when he grunted, a hiss passing between the warriors' teeth.

Kakkarot studied the namekian warrior, taking in his measure, and the fact that he seemed much stronger than any of the other members of his race.

"We're trying to get the dragonball that's down there," he stated softly, raising his hand and cutting off his brother when the man opened his mouth. He didn't even look at Raditz, keeping his gaze on Piccolo as the man's eyes moved back towards the water.

"Oh yes," Piccolo said softly, "Guru mentioned as much."

"We haven't had much luck," Kakkarot admitted, letting the namekian meet his eyes before speaking again.

"Are you willing to help us?"

Kakkarot ignored the sound of disgust that came from his brother, crossing his arms as he waited for the namekian to speak.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed once more on them, his jaw clenching. He studied Kakkarot, then Raditz, for a long moment. His gaze moved back towards the water, finally giving a brief nod of consent. The namekian rose into the air, floating a few feet out over the water, stopping at the spot the ball was located.

Kakkarot and Raditz watched him, curious to see what he would do. A brow rose on both their faces as the namekian held an arm out, palm facing the sky, pointing two fingers straight out. The warrior seemed to be concentrating, his eyes closing, complete silence blanketing the island. A rush of wind blew in, none of them noticing as they watched the scene unfold.

Piccolo snapped his two fingers towards the air, as if beckoning someone to him. Kakkarot and Raditz watched the water start to churn, bubbling slowly before a rumble shook the island. Kakkarot clenched his teeth, eying the namekian still floating above the water, his eyes still closed. Water burst towards the sky as something shot out of it, water droplets raining down on them as the body of water slowly retreated back down. Their eyes widened as they caught sight of the object settling neatly in Piccolo's hand.

The seven star dragonball.

The namekian finally opened his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face as he gazed down at the orange ball, before looking at the saiyans, not being able to help the smug expression passing over his features.

He lowered back down slowly, his feet making a soft plop as he landed back on solid ground.

"I believe this is what you were looking for," Piccolo stated softly, slowly stretching his arm out.

Kakkarot met his gaze as Raditz stepped up and carefully rolled the magical orb out of the namekians' hold, wrapping his arm around it and quickly moving away.

"You have our gratitude," Kakkarot said, his tone low as he continued to study the green warrior.

A smirk appeared on Piccolo's face. "Let's just say, you owe me one," he said, crossing his arms.

Kakkarot smirked, amusement appearing in his eyes. "Yes namekian." He studied the warrior for a long moment, his lips slowly curving into a small grin.

The namekian warrior grunted, lifting into the air, his stance straight, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Call me Piccolo," he stated quietly, his energy increasing, a white light encasing his body.

"Before you leave...Piccolo," Kakkarot said, lifting his head to follow the namekians' ascent into the sky. "I would like to know something."

The green warrior grunted, halting a few feet in the air.

"How did you do that?" Kakkarot asked softly, tilting his head towards the water. "We couldn't even get the damn ball to budge."

Piccolo lowered towards them a little, his eyes boring into them as he studied each saiyan.

"The seven star ball had to be extracted by a namekian," he explained, his voice deep. "One who was willing to help. It couldn't be taken by force."

Both brothers' studied the namekian warrior, feelings of distrust slowly lifting a little.

"Then we truly thank you," Kakkarot said. "I know my King does," he stated softly, all of them turning their heads to look over at the man in question.

Vegeta was still in the same spot he'd been in the whole time, except now he had his head lowered, his tail tightly wrapped around his waist.

They all looked back at one another, Piccolo raising a brow at them before a small grunt came out of him, lifting into the air once more. He sent them a short nod, his eyes flicking towards the saiyan King for a second before he blasted off, his trail dissipating within moments.

"Yeah," Raditz muttered, his eyes narrowed on the spot the namekian disappeared to, "thanks."

Kakkarot snorted at his brothers' blatant distrust, before slowly making his way towards his King, watching the man's back for any signs of what mood he might be in at the moment.

He had been acting odd all morning, after all.

"My King," Kakkarot said softly, noticing Vegeta's shoulders' tense slightly. "We've acquired the last dragonball."

Vegeta's head lifted, but he didn't say a word. Kakkarot looked back as his brother walked up to him, furrowing his brows. His brother had the same expression on his face.

Shouldn't the King be happy they'd finally succeeded?

"Do you think," the sound of Vegeta's soft cadence had them turning back towards him, watching his profile, his tail still tightly wrapped around him. "That she has changed?"

Kakkarot and Raditz glanced at each other, the larger saiyan firmly holding the dragonball underneath his arm.

"I don't believe so sire," Kakkarot said softly, a little unnerved at the odd attitude the King had been displaying all morning. It was as if he was...sad.

They watched the man's ribs and back expand as he slowly sucked in a breath, letting it out the same way. He stayed turned away from them, his head tilted back, studying the green sky.

"Does she even want to come back?" They heard him whisper, almost to himself.

"Sire," Raditz said harshly, a muscle working in his jaw. "Don't think like that. Of course she would want to come back to you."

It was silent after that, no one saying a word as the sun burnt the rest of the morning chill from the air, drying the saiyan warriors' clothing.

Vegeta finally turned towards them, studying them both for several minutes.

"You both have done well," he stated quietly, "please take the dragonball to Dende. Where the others are."

Kakkarot and Raditz hesitated, before slowly lifting a few feet into the air, studying their King.

"Give my regards to Piccolo," Vegeta said, his voice still quiet. He turned his gaze away, looking out over the water.

"Are you...are you coming as well sire?" Kakkarot asked softly, a little trepidation running through him. Why was his King suddenly questioning this? His decision to bring Gena back?

"I wish to stay here awhile," the King stated softly, "I will follow soon enough."

The man turned his back towards them, his posture ramrod straight. He had made his final decision.

Kakkarot and Raditz studied him before looking at each other, concerned frowns upon their faces. They were slow to take off, uneasy about the melancholy flowing off their King.

The brothers finally left him, blasting off, silence descending on the island once more.

Vegeta stared out at the water, keeping his tail wrapped tightly around him. He watched the light play along the ground, casting shadows every now and then. The day lengthened, the sun climbing ever further into the namekian sky. He watched it, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He slowly let it out, his head falling forward as his arms dropped to his sides.

He suddenly sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes squeezing together.

"Should I even bring you back woman?" he whispered brokenly, opening his eyes to stare at the ground.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his chest heaving.

"Do you even want to come back?"


	9. Chapter 9

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 9

Both men paced back and forth, lifting their heads to look at the sky every few minutes. Dende stood off to the side, waiting patiently beside the seven dragonballs.

They were on an uninhabited island, not too far from the old sage, Guru. The dragonballs had been moved almost two hours ago, in anticipation for the King to make his wish.

Except he wasn't there.

Kakkarot lifted his head, his eyes roaming the sky for any sign of the man. He wandered for a moment, if his King was even going to use them. Thoughts of how Vegeta acted earlier was still fresh in his mind, the seeming doubts the man had suddenly acquired a little discerning.

Raditz had suggested going ahead and summoning the dragon, and making the damn wish. Kakkarot had firmly refused, quickly dispelling the idea. They couldn't do this without their King.

They _wouldn't_ do this without the King.

A frustrated sigh left him, and he was just about to blast off and look for the man, when he felt the familiar ki finally heading their way.

He heard Raditz mutter "Finally!" under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. Dende noticed their change in stance, looking between them.

"So he's coming?" the namekian healer asked softly, his mood lifting a little. He had been afraid, with the saiyans' attitudes the past few hours, that their King had changed his mind.

They all watched the man in question come into view, landing a few minutes later, his brows furrowed, a slight frown marring his face. He eyed his comrades, before looking over at the little namekian, slowly walking forward. Vegeta stopped a few feet away, his eyes unreadable.

"Go ahead and summon the dragon," the King commanded softly, eying the seven balls as his eyes narrowed.

No one said a word as Dende turned towards the dragonballs, lifting his hands and shouting the commanding words of his race. Total silence descended around them as they waited, Raditz slowly moving towards his brother, watching the magical orbs intensely. He swallowed when the things started glowing, pulsing with light from within. Both him and his brother stumbled back as something abruptly shot up into the sky, their eyes widening at the appearance of the massive dragon above them.

Vegeta didn't move a muscle, his brows furrowing further as he slowly looked up, studying the eternal dragon. A muscle started twitching in his jaw.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. SPEAK NOW YOUR FIRST WISH."

"First," Kakkarot whispered, a breath leaving him at the enormity of the presence before him. He swallowed, finally looking down at Dende. "What does he mean," he asked quietly, "our first wish?"

Dende glanced over his shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Porunga is able to grant three wishes," he explained softly, letting out a short laugh.

Kakkarot grunted as he looked back up, studying the majestic dragon before glancing over at his King.

Vegeta was studying the dragon as well, but he seemed...troubled.

"Dende," the King finally said, not looking down as he spoke. "Can you ask him something for me?" he asked quietly.

Kakkarot and Raditz watched as Vegeta swallowed hard, waiting for the small namekians' response.

"I can try," Dende said, "there is no guarantee he will be able to answer though."

Vegeta slowly nodded, his eyes never moving from the dragon. They all watched him hesitate for a moment, before his tail unraveled, swinging in agitation behind him.

"Ask him," the King paused, pressing his lips together for a moment. "Ask him if she even wants to come back," Vegeta finally whispered, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Sire-"

Raditz cut off as Vegeta's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing. The large saiyan took a step back, not saying another word. Kakkarot could see his brother literally biting his tongue, a little surprised himself that Vegeta would even ask that. Why wouldn't the woman want to come back? Why was his King delaying this?

They all kept silent as Dende spoke loudly in namekian, only recognizing one word: "Gena".

Vegeta seemed to be holding his breath, his tail quivering slightly behind him. If Kakkarot hadn't been watching, he would have missed it. His King was frightened of the answer. He stayed silent, confusion coursing through him. Why was Vegeta doubting himself now? Why now, when they were so close to getting the woman back?

The glowing red eyes caught his attention, bringing it back to the dragon floating in the sky. The dragons' eyes returned to normal after several minutes, a small growl coming out of him.

"THE ONE YOU CALL GENA IS IN AGREEMENT WITH THAT REQUEST."

Dende let out an elated laugh, turning towards Vegeta in time to see him close his eyes, his throat working as he swallowed. The others saw it as well, small smiles of sadness mixed with relief appearing on their faces.

"Do it," Vegeta whispered, his eyes not opening as he made the request.

Kakkarot kept his gaze on his King as the small boy shouted in his foreign language, a little surprised that Vegeta thought that...that Gena would wish to remain dead. His gaze moved to the ground beneath his feet, his brows furrowing.

"Hey you guys," Dende said from somewhere in front of him. "Were you wanting to wish Gena here? Or back on Planet Vegetasei?"

Kakkarot lifted his head slightly, quickly looking over at his King. He heard Raditz suck in a breath, air hissing passed his teeth. They all waited in silence for Vegeta's response.

"Here," Vegeta stated firmly, his eyes still closed, his head lowered.

Dende studied the King for a moment, before turning towards Porunga, making the request.

The dragons eyes glowed a second time, seeming to take longer than the first time. His eyes finally returned to normal, the dragons' shoulders lowering a little.

"SHE HAS DENIED THE REQUEST," the dragon stated, a small growl coming out of him.

Vegeta's eyes popped open, and his head snapped up. They all stared wide-eyed at the eternal dragon.

"THE WOMAN HAS ASKED FOR THE QUICK ARRIVAL OF THE ONE CALLED VEGETA. SHE IS ON HIS HOME PLANET."

Kakkarot swallowed as Vegeta abruptly turned, stalking over to him. He winced a little as his King gripped his shoulder, his eyes narrowed in intent.

"Take us there. Now!" Vegeta demanded, a muscle clenching in his jaw.

"I don't know if I can sire," Kakkarot stated softly, biting back a groan when the man tightened his grip. He could hear his collar bone grinding under the pressure.

"Do it!" the King snarled, the desperation in his voice apparent as he spoke. Kakkarot swallowed, glancing up. He could see the worry and trepidation in the man's eyes, finally looking away.

"Something's wrong," Vegeta whispered softly. Kakkarot lifted his head, meeting the man's eyes. "I know it," the older man stated, his other hand curling into a fist at his side.

Kakkarot studied his King for a second, before giving a brief nod. He sighed, closing his eyes. His brows furrowed in concentration, trying to scan through all the familiar energy that was rushing at him. He quickly shuffled and discarded, trying to find that familiar ki. A spark lit up, a lot more powerful than he would have thought. He put two fingers to his forehead, meeting his Kings' eyes for a moment before they disappeared.

"Hey!" Raditz shouted, a growl coming out of him. "What about me dammit!?"

He scoffed in disgust, glaring at the spot his brother was at moments before. He looked over at Dende, narrowing his eyes before letting out another snarl, stomping to a small hill and flinging himself against it. He muttered under his breath, kicking at the dirt underneath his feet.

"Do you know if they'll be back?" Dende asked softly, a little apprehensive at the surly saiyans' attitude.

Raditz was quiet for a moment, glaring at nothing. "I don't know," he finally muttered, a frown deepening on his face.

"But when I do see Kakkarot again," he stated softly, "I'm gonna bash his face in."

Dende swallowed, moving to the other side of the dragonballs.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! If ya'll are enjoying this story so far, let me know kay! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Lemon**

Book II: Fate's Repose

Chapter 10

It was night.

Vegeta could feel the soft pull of the bluntz waves as his body materialized back on his home planet. He let out a shaky breath, slowly sliding his hand off Kakkarot's shoulder as he lifted his head.

His eyes were drawn to the moon first, so close to Vegetasei. The draw of it pulled him for a moment, before he blinked, turning away. He'd obviously been on planet Namek for too long.

His hands balled into fists at his sides as he glanced around, swallowing as he searched the area. He felt his breath escape him a moment later, as he caught sight of someone standing on the far side of the clearing, staring up at the moon.

Vegeta's eyes stayed riveted to the figure, slowly walking towards them. He wasn't even aware of Kakkarot standing behind him as he got closer to that familiar form, drinking in the sight of those curls falling in disarray down her back. He almost choked as he swallowed again, feeling a burning in his chest. It took him a moment to realize it was from lack of oxygen. Air whooshed past his lips in a rush before he sucked in another breath, trying to control his pounding heart.

Almost a year.

It'd been almost eight long, agonizing months since he'd set eyes on his mate. Too long not to feel her body next to his, not to be able to bury his nose in her neck and fill his senses with her intoxicating scent. To run his fingers thru her hair, to feel her against him, beneath him, her presence wrapping around him.

Vegeta stopped a few feet away, licking his suddenly dry lips. He studied her profile for a moment before taking a step forward, hesitating slightly before slowly lifting his arms, his fingertips grazing her hair before lightly running his fingers over her shoulders, his movements slow as he traced her arms, grazing the back of her hands, his touch feather light.

He swallowed with difficulty as he felt her turn her wrists, sliding her fingers over his before threading them together. Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to calm the sensations running through him, his breathing irregular. His chest heaved as he gulped in another breath. He leaned forward slightly, bringing their bodies into contact, almost starving for the feel of her, the scent of her wafting toward him.

"Gena," Vegeta choked out on a whisper, finally succumbing to the urge to have her against him and wrapping an arm around her, his hand sliding over her abdomen and bringing her flush against his body. A ragged breath left him, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

"Vegeta."

His breath stopped for a moment upon hearing her soft voice, a shudder raking through him as he tried to move closer, pushing her more firmly against him. A muscle started ticking in his jaw as he felt her hand move from his, feeling her soft, delicate fingers trace the side of his face. He wrapped his freed hand around her, hugging her to him as his tail came unraveled, wrapping itself around the woman as well.

"I missed you too Vegeta," he heard her whisper, feeling his throat thicken. He held her for the longest time, before finally moving away. He kept his arms around her as she finally turned.

Vegeta drank in the sight of her, his eyes roaming over her features as a wisp of a smile appeared on her face. He studied her, something clenching in his gut as their eyes met. Gena's eyes reflected the moonlight hovering above the planet, her hand slowly sliding up his chest. Vegeta leaned forward, holding her gaze as he laid his forehead against hers, his hands roaming over her.

He felt her slide her hands over his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. Vegeta felt his heart thud again.

He didn't want to blink. He felt like this was all surreal, like he was going to wake up any moment, in his bed alone. With the very familiar feelings of loss and desolation his only companion.

Vegeta sucked in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. His arms tightened around her, almost letting out a relieved laugh when she didn't disappear, the feel of her still very alive beneath his touch. He opened his eyes again, reaching up to cup her neck as he swooped down, capturing her lips. They both let out small moans as their mouths connected, rightness and content settling over them.

He gathered her to him, cupping her bottom with both hands and lifting her up, bringing their mouths more firmly together. He tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss, slowly retreating a little and softly sucking on her bottom lip. He listened to the ragged breath coming out his mate, sliding his tongue along her plump lips before devouring her mouth again.

Vegeta didn't want to stop, wanted to keep kissing her, keep running his hands over her body until his mind and heart finally realized that she wasn't going anywhere. She was back for good, she wasn't going to disappear in a puff of smoke.

His mate was never leaving his side again.

He nibbled the side of her mouth, sliding his teeth over her bottom lip as his ears drank in the soft, sweet little moans coming from between her lips.

"Vegeta," he heard Gena whisper, her breathing ragged as he ran his tongue along her jaw, grazing his teeth against her neck.

He felt her shiver, making her body rub against his.

Vegeta kissed the underside of her jaw, pausing with his face buried in the curve of her neck, both trying to catch their breath.

He finally lifted his head, once he got his breathing under control. He licked his lips, watching her gaze settle on his mouth, her eyes lowering at the action.

"Vegeta," Gena breathed out, making his body jerk to attention. "Where is everyone else?"

The question brought reality slamming down onto him, and Vegeta let out a deep sigh. His tail slid up the woman's side, slowly rubbing down her arm before lifting and caressing her cheek. His breath stopped for a moment as she smiled, lifting a hand up and running her fingers lightly over the furry appendage. A slight purr came out of him, watching her for a moment before speaking.

"We were on the planet Namek," he stated softly, "and Kakkarot," he turned, blinking when he saw the man wasn't behind him. He hadn't even felt the man leave. He turned back towards Gena, slowly wrapping an arm back around her waist.

"He went back to get his brother," Vegeta whispered, rubbing his nose lightly against her jaw, their breath mingling as his mouth grazed hers.

"So do you want to wait here for them, or..." Gena trailed off as Vegeta tightened his hold on her, blasting off a moment later.

* * *

He felt like he couldn't get enough.

The taste of her lips, the feel of her body against his, the silky tresses beneath his fingers, the sweet, hot little moans coming out of her as he devoured her mouth. Vegeta pulled her to him once they got to his room, running his hands down her back, slowly undoing the buttons of her dress and sliding the tips of his fingers along the exposed skin. He nipped her bottom lip as he pushed the dress down over her arms, listening to the shuddering breath coming out of the woman as his mouth moved to her neck.

Vegeta planted soft kisses along her collar bone, moving to her shoulder as he ran his hands down her sides. He kept his touch feather light, feeling her shiver underneath his touch as his fingers grazed her rib cage, slowly moving down to grasp the dress that got caught at her waist, loving the feel of her soft skin underneath his palms as he pushed the dress down. It puddled unnoticed on the floor.

He continued to nibble and play with her mouth, reaching down to lift her up again and moving towards the bed. He gently laid Gena down, finally moving from ravishing her mouth, slowly letting his tongue and teeth slid over her body as he moved lower. He grazed the tops of her breast, feeling her arch her back as he took his time, moving across her skin. He heard small whimpers come out of her as he eluded her nipple, kissing the silky soft skin over her rib cage.

Vegeta let his lips slide over her, slowly running back up between her breasts. He felt her fingers run through his hair, clenching a moment later when he finally closed his mouth around an erect tip.

He could feel her body moving underneath him, her hips lifting to cradle his arousal, her chest heaving as she gulped for breath. Vegeta felt a moan rip from his throat, moving his mouth from her nipple to kiss the side of her breast, closing his eyes. He breathed in the scent of his mate, the slight hint of her arousal mixing with the scent of Vanilla just made it all the more intoxicating. He slowly lifted up, studying Gena through heavy lidded eyes.

Vegeta finally straightened, reaching up and unclasping the cape around his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor, never taking his eyes off the naked woman watching him, her mouth parted slightly as she sucked in unsteady breaths.

He grabbed the armor encasing his chest, pulling it off. His black spandex top followed a second later. He moved, leaning back over the woman and slowly capturing her mouth once more. He made the kiss agonizing slow, wanting to relish every moment, every touch that passed between them. Vegeta changed the angle of the kiss, cupping her neck and rubbing his thumbs over her jaw, letting her presence envelope him for a second time. He groaned into her mouth as her hands moved over his chest, caressing and grazing her nails, making his body harden even further. The hot little moans coming out of the woman wasn't helping alleviate his painfully aroused body at all.

Vegeta bit back a curse, quickly lifting up and divesting himself of the rest of his clothes, moving back over Gena and gazing down at her. He held her gaze as he grabbed her thighs, his fingers tightening for a moment before he wrapped them around his waist, a long groan coming out of him at the feel of her silken thighs against him. He could practically feel her heat, running his hands up her arms, threading their fingers together as they settled above her head.

He captured her swollen lips as he swiftly entered her, the feel of her around him making a small growl come out of him, his hips pushing against hers. He slowly withdrew, plunging back into her, her moans ringing in his ears as he buried his face in her neck, his fingers tightening around hers as he increased his pace.

Vegeta closed his eyes, his hands moving from hers and clenching around the comforter beneath them, vaguely hearing the fabric tear as he felt her body shake, her arms going around his neck. Gena continually cried out, the sound of her voice echoing around the room as Vegeta firmly moved in and out of her, wrapping an arm underneath her as he felt her clench around him. He kept his pace steady, their thighs slapping as her legs rode high on his waist.

Vegeta let out another groan as he felt her clench around him again, knowing the woman was close to her peak. He gritted his teeth, knowing he wasn't too far behind. Her back arched a moment later, her body trembling as she came, her hips lifting to meet his as Vegeta moved against her a few more times, shuddering as his own orgasm raked through him. He pressed himself against her, his muscles twitching at the strength of his release.

He didn't move, breathing heavily against her shoulder, his eyes still shut. Vegeta swallowed, finally letting a satisfied sigh out as he lifted his head. He gazed down at the woman in his arms, his eyes lovingly roaming over her features, a small smile appearing on his lips at the satisfaction on her face. Vegeta leaned down, softly capturing her lips, a small moan coming out of her. He gently nibbled her bottom lip, feeling himself harden all over again.

Vegeta smirked against her lips as Gena let out a small gasp, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Vegeta," she whispered, her eyes already darkening with renewed desire.

Vegeta slid his tongue across her lips, shooting her a very male grin.

"Did you forget?" he softly whispered, moving to graze his teeth and tongue along her breasts, listening to her sharp intake of breath.

He heard her swallow. "Forget what?" Gena gasped out, lifting her head to meet his eyes. Vegeta ran his tongue slowly over a nipple, his gaze never leaving hers.

"That I'm insatiable," he stated in a deep voice, lowering his mouth back to her body.

He heard her whimper as he moved down, running his mouth over her stomach to her abdomen.

Vegeta closed his eyes, Gena's cries like sweet music to his ears as he satisfied her over and over again, not stopping until long into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile since they had an intimate scene. So, here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
